Quiet You're In the Library!
by littlemissmarvell
Summary: Natsu is a quiet bookworm who often visits Book Land to read his favorite books. The main reason he really goes there though is because of Lucy, a girl he has a giant crush on. He tries to flirt with her but often fails. Lucy soon notices this and takes matters into her own hands. Modern Nalu. Birthday gift for MissyPlatinum.
1. Chap 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Click.**

Natsu adjusts his black-framed glasses with a hand as the other turns to the next page of the book he is reading. He gently lets the paper fall into place, his eyes skim the first sentence on the page but to his annoyance, they just will not stay focused long enough for him to read anything.

"Mmm…" Natsu grumbles; unable to keep his attention on the book at bay. He shuts it admitting defeat and lets his eyes gaze up upon a blonde girl that he often found himself staring at.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia.

She works at Book Land; a book shop and library that he visits every day to read his favorite books.

Lucy has hair that is rather long, often tied in two braids; her bangs are swiped to the side with a cute little star hair clip to keep them in place. Her eyes are hazel and sometimes in the sunlight, Natsu swears he sees gold inside them. She actually used to wear glasses herself, ones that were similar like Natsu's, but recently she stopped wearing them.

A radiant smile always graced her lips and she works as an assistant to the head librarian. She is very helpful to all the customers and tends to know where and how to find what book someone is looking for, it's almost as if she has the entire shop memorized.

Natsu has always seen himself as a boring person in comparison to Lucy though, a bookworm to be exact; he wears large black-framed glasses and his eyes are dark colored. He never thought of himself as someone attractive not to mention his pink hair makes him stand out.

To Natsu, Lucy is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on, even more, beautiful than any story he read in his life.

But Natsu is a little on the shy side. He can never bring himself to talk to Lucy really, let alone act normally around her without spazzing out or embarrassing himself. He also has a tendency to be clumsy and didn't want to humiliate himself in front of her with it either.

Lucy, much like Natsu, always has her nose in a book herself. She does her job diligently but whenever she has free time or a break, a book is always in her hand ready to read. Natsu had noticed overtime that the two have much in common to his knowledge, mainly their favorite types of books to read.

Lucy's usual reading place is near the window. She loves having the sunlight drape on her face as she lets herself get captivated by whatever story she is reading. Natsu's reading place isn't too far from hers is either, in fact, he sat in a chair near her spot.

 **Smack.**

"Mr. Dragneel quit ogling at Lucy and put that book back on the shelf where you got it or check it out!" A monotone voice booms loudly into his ears.

Natsu feels a whack to the head. It felt like it one of those hard cover books that hit him; snapping him out of his daydreams. The impact isn't that hard but enough to cause his glasses to fall off his face landing onto the floor.

"U-Uhm, sorry Miss P!" Natsu stutters. He quickly opens the book he was reading and ducks his face inside it to cover his embarrassment. His embarrassment grows further realizing he has been caught staring at Lucy and by all people Porlyusica—who everyone called Miss P—the owner of the shop.

"Hmph." Porlyusica scoffs in response walking away.

Natsu sighs to himself in relief watching her walk away. He was thankful Lucy wasn't around to have heard any the things Porlyusica said; at least he hopes she hasn't or he could never show his face there again.

Natsu scoots his chair back slightly to allow himself room to pick up his glasses; he stops midway when he feels a hand on top of his. His ears pick up on voice as well, however, this one was much kinder than Porlyusica's. It sounds warm and welcoming. It sounds like-

"Ah, are these your glasses? You should really be more careful."

Delicate fingers gently lay his glasses into the palm of his hand; Natsu raises his head up slightly to see that the hands they belong to are none other than Lucy's.

"Sorry about Miss P," She kindly says lifting her head to smile at Natsu.

"People have been leaving their books on the desk and don't bother putting them back to where they were. She's really stingy about that." Lucy giggles remembering all the times she had watched others have to endure the similar treatment of being scolded.

"O-Oh thank you," Natsu mumbles; composing himself while hurrying to put his glasses back on.

"No problem! Hey, aren't you Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy asks as she watches him intently she slides to the side of him resting her elbows on the table.

"Yeah, Iam! Wait, how do you know?" Natsu answers with astonishment in his voice realizing that Lucy knew who he is. He leans a little unable to contain some excitement, nearly knocking the book off the table. The chair makes a loud noise from the movement of him scooting it to catch the book before it falls. The sound is loud enough for the entire store to hear.

"Quiet!" From afar Natsu saw Porlyusica in the back of the library desk glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

Natsu cringes then nervously laughs to himself feeling really ashamed knowing Lucy watched. To his surprise, Lucy joins him though and laughs herself.

"I always see you here Natsu, plus I'm usually the one that sorts the books." She laughs more wiping a tear from her eye.

"O-Oh really? That's cool." Natsu says sheepishly with a grin. He feels giddy thinking that maybe there is some hope that she likes him; even just acknowledging him is good enough.

For a few moments, they continue to laugh together then awkwardly smile at one another afterward.

"Yup! Well, I gotta go Natsu maybe we can talk again sometime. See you!" Lucy waves and then she is off back to work.

"Ah, bye Lucy!" Natsu waves back returning her farewell.

He gets up to set his book back on the shelf where he got it; his cheeks are still fairly warm from having the chance to talk with her face to face.

Natsu stands still in front of the bookshelf for a moment. Before pushing the book back in place idea forms into his head. If Lucy is, in fact, interested in him maybe there really is a chance she likes him. He didn't want the moment to slip away from his grasp anymore, her appearing before him was enough to give him all the confidence he needs.

"It's time to stop just eyeing her from afar; she made the first move, now it's my turn!" Natsu says to himself with great determination, both hands in fists and fire in his eyes. He doesn't even realize beforehand that he let the book fall onto the floor leaving the sound to echo a little throughout the building.

Natsu gulps realizing Porlyusica probably heard the sound and is ready give him a good scolding again. He hurries to pick the book up setting in it in place and runs out the door.

"I just don't know what you see in that boy Miss Heartfilia," Porlyusica mutters as she shakes her head having heard the sound from afar. She gets back to her work folding a pile of papers together then staples them afterward. To the side Lucy is by her, busy sorting out a few books alphabetically with stickers, she feels her cheeks growing a bit warm at the comment.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean Miss P!" Lucy says quickly with hesitation hoping Porlyusica won't say anything else.

"Hm-hm Lucy, I dunno about that." Porlyusica snickers as her eyes peer back at the blonde. She gets up leaving the pile of paper neatly on the desk standing in front of her chair. She heads towards the coat rack to grab her jacket to leave for the night.

"Make sure to turn the lights off after you leave now, child." Porlyusica reminds her.

And with that, she walks out the door.

Lucy rests her back against one of the cabinets taking a deep breath recollecting her thoughts so far.

Does she actually have feelings for the cute pink haired boy with glasses? Or did she just be nice to him because it was the right thing to do? Why did she decide to try wearing contacts instead of glasses? Was it to try and impress him?

Lucy shakes her head wildly to erase the thoughts of Natsu clouding her mind. She stacks the books onto the cart and grabs her hoodie—making sure to turn the lights off—before she leaves the building.

 **Later that night…**

Before going to sleep, Natsu pulls up his computer and begins to browse a few websites, sites in particular that were geared for flirting.

"I wonder what types of guys Lucy likes. She prolly wouldn't like my boring self. Maybe I can find some pick-up lines and she'll fall for me in a heartbeat." Natsu cackles in triumph imaging the thought of him saying something clever leading Lucy to swoon all over him.

"Meow." A mewl like noise erupts out of nowhere.

"Pfft. Of course, it's a good idea Happy. Plus Lucy'll totally love it." Natsu scowls at his blue furred cat Happy.

"Meow…" Happy growls lowly, adjusting himself into Natsu's arm comfortably to lay.

Natsu's scowl lessens realizing his cat is just trying to look out for him; he gives Happy a few pets then goes back to researching.

Most of the searches Natsu came across are way too embarrassing for him to say to Lucy but he did find some pick-up lines that he thought he can handle. He even decides that he's going to try and spice things up a little.

"Hehe, tomorrow is gonna go great." Natsu stretches with a yawn taking his glasses off. He closes his laptop and turns the lamp off.

Natsu snuggles with Happy and closes his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was listening to Let Me Be With You by Round Table the entire time while I wrote this among with a bunch of their other songs. X3 I usually don't listen to music when I write, I only do it when I draw, but Round Table has such good fitting music for this story I don't know why. Anyways this story, that was actually meant to be a one shot, is for MissyPlatinum's birthday. ;w; She's my number one writing inspiration and idol so I decided to write this along with drawing her something.

 **A/N #2:** Alsooooo I can't remember if Book Land was just a book shop or a library too so I kinda just did a combo of both~ Not sure how long this series is gonna be but we shall see. c: I meant to have this done on her birthday but my wisdom teeth have been preventing me from doing anything in life. :"D I just got some medicine to last me a bit hopefully I can get them out asap. I feel bad I couldn't give this to you sooner Missy so please forgive me. Dx

 **A/N #3:** The Natsu in this fic is basically Edo Natsu as if you couldn't tell already. XD Regardless he will most definitely have our regular Natsu's quirks here and there so hope you love him. X3 I just wanna cuddle him in this he's too darn adorable. I can say he will definitely branch out and become confident overtime! Also, the glasses he wears are basically those hipster-ish ones. May alsooooooo have totally not gotten inspired to give Lucy braids based off one of Mashima-sensei's postcards. :D Can you guess which one? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It is around noon; Lucy has been hard at work throughout the day.

"Lucy, could you put those books over there in the corner?" Porlyusica is preoccupied; her attention primarily on taking care of the waiting customers in line ready for their books to be checked out and bought.

"Yes Ma'am!" Lucy answers obediently with haste making sure to carefully carry them in a way they won't fall over.

"And Lucy, bring these over to section H over there please." Porlyusica continues in between scanning and cashing books.

"Right on it Miss P!" Lucy grabs the books and heads towards the alphabetized section where the H books are kept. Out of breath, she is about to make a turn into the idle when she bumps into Natsu, at least that's who she thought it was. Hands instantly cover her mouth in shock and Lucy drops the books she has been carrying in the process.

Lucy's mouth hangs open slightly unable to contain her disbelief and her eyes widen at the sight. Forgetting about the books that dropped she approaches the figure cautiously trying to get a better look.

To her revelation, it is indeed in fact Natsu.

Except he isn't wearing his glasses nor did he wear his usual oversized sweaters and jeans, instead he wore a red plaid flannel and black skinny jeans along with his customary scarf. His hair that was regularly combed down, along with his bangs that hung low in front of his face, is now spiked upwards.

Natsu moves forward towards Lucy who tries to slip behind him, which is a mistake on her part. Natsu blocks her with a hand that presses against the bookshelf for support leaving Lucy unable to find an opening to escape. To her right is Natsu's arm and her left is the wall leaving her pretty much unable to go anywhere at all. With no choice due to being so caught up in the situation, she simply let her back leaning against the shelf hoping to get an explanation of this.

"Excuse me miss, could you point me toward the Self-Help section? I need some advice on how to approach a gorgeous girl in a bookstore without seeming creepy." Natsu says in a rather husky tone with a smirk on his lips.

"U-Um…" Lucy squeaks, her face growing bright red.

Her eyes are unable to take their focus away from Natsu.

"Are you a library book Lucy, because I can't stop checking you out." He winks at her; his smirk growing as his voice grew even deeper.

Lucy can feel her heart skip beating rapidly.

What in the world has happened to the quiet boy that she once knew? The boy who hid his face in his bangs and wore big glasses?

He looks so different to her. Lucy always found Natsu endearing and cute but right now he actually looked rather...sexy.

So many thoughts cloud Lucy's mind trying to figure what to say or how to act.

Maybe Natsu hit his head. Yup. That's gotta be the reason.

Lucy notices that Natsu is beginning to sway a little and his hand holding the spot he placed it on is starting to lose its grip. She studies his body posture wondering what the issue is until she realizes he can't see without his glasses.

"Uh...Natsu hey, this isn't funny anymore you need to put your glasses on right now." Lucy whispers with urgency trying to snap him out of it if he doesn't this can end so badly in both of their favors.

"What do you mean put my glasses on? I'm fine Lucy!" Natsu says in a throaty voice full of exasperation; struggling to keep his voice in character.

Who is he kidding though? This is probably the worst plan he ever thought of, not to mention his eyes saw nothing but a blur wherever and whenever he walked. He even tripped three times trying to leave his apartment. He can make out Lucy just barely but everything else is hazy and blurry.

"No, you're not Natsu! You can't even see what you're doing, can you? You probably can't even see me!" Lucy protests trying to reason with Natsu but the words fail to reach him.

It soon dawns on Natsu that she isn't kidding after all. He definitely has taken a dangerous risk to not wear his glasses. Yet he knew that the bad boy act wouldn't be perfect with them on so he chose to go without wearing them and left them at home.

Natsu shifts his hand higher pushing against the shelf for support. Unfortunately, due to his balance being off from the inability to see clearly, he ends up pushing against it harder than meant to.

 **Crack.**

"Huh?" They both exclaim out loud turning their heads to the direction of where the noise is coming from. Both notice the bookshelf began to wobble slightly backward, looking as if it is going to fall over at any given second.

The two of them watch in horror hoping the wobbling will stop. Lucy shuts her eyes tightly imagining the amount of trouble they are going to be in if it falls over. Natsu sucks in his breath hoping with all his might hoping that it stops moving so his humiliation won't worsen any more than it already has.

After a brief moment, it stops.

Natsu exhales a long sigh and looks down at her with a toothy grin.

"See Lucy? There was nothing to worry about!"

Thinking that the situation has simmered down, Natsu instinctively puts his hand back in place forgetting the precarious nature of the bookshelf.

It is only after that he saw Lucy open her mouth almost as if she is going to say something.

"Natsu-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **Crash!**

Screams echo within the building.

The bookshelf tumbles backward taking Natsu and Lucy along with it. Books are spread across the floor and pieces of the shelf itself are lying in shambles.

"Ow…"

"Ugh…"

Lucy grunts as she takes a book off her face. She attempts to raise her body up hoping that the bookshelf itself is the only thing broken and not her. A weight bears down on her body, forbidding her from sitting up properly.

Natsu struggles to open his eyes. He notices his cheek is resting on something soft and his back feels like it has a mountain of books on it. Natsu tries to elevate himself upwards to be aware of his surroundings only stopping halfway realizing how close he and Lucy are.

"G-Gosh Lucy I'm really sorry about this…" Natsu apologizes with shame in his voice. He reverts back to his meekly usual self. He helps her get up slowly, worry washes over his body thinking that she must really hate him now.

"I-it's okay, don't worry about it," Lucy says quietly trying to steady her balance with Natsu's help. She is about to bend over to start to clean up when she freezes at the sound of an all familiar angry voice.

"Oh you will worry about it because the BOTH of you are staying till this entire mess is spotless!"

Natsu and Lucy look up to see a very furious Porlyusica glowering down at the both of them.

"Um, w-we can explain!" They both yell in unison.

"Save it for tomorrow kids." Porlyusica scoffs leaving the two to clean up the clutter.

They both sigh with their shoulders dropping low staring at all the mess they have to clean up. Lucy began to pick up the books and put them on a nearby table. Natsu stood there awkwardly too anxious to do anything else fearing he will worsen the situation especially since he is blind as a bat.

Neither of them says a word leaving the atmosphere uncomfortable, nothing but the noise of books and the sound of Lucy picking up debris from the broken shelf fill the air.

"Ugh...I-I'm really sorry Lucy." Natsu stammers, his head hanging low breaking the silence.

"I told you Natsu," Lucy inhales, taking a second to catch her breath, in between picking up a huge stack of books. "Its fine, I'm not upset, although I might be if you don't start helping me." She exhales afterward setting them down.

"Uh...Lucy, I can't really see." Natsu says dryly.

"Oh." The blonde's look softens. She almost forgot that he can't see very well right now. Her lips press together watching his eyes droop seeing the regret in his face.

"I'll be right back." With no explanation, Lucy disappears only to come back seconds later with something in her hands.

"Open your hands." Lucy simply states.

Natsu does as he is told and squints trying to make out what she put in his hands. Two small circular mounds lay in his hands; they are soft and feel as if they had been dipped in the liquid.

"They're contacts! You can have these. I usually carry an extra pair just in case."

"Wow thank you." Natsu smiles gratefully. He picks one of them up; bewildered by the soft texture of it.

"Careful now, they're hard to find if you drop them anywhere." Lucy brings Natsu over to a chair to sit down so he can put them in.

"Have you ever put contacts on before?" A brow of hers rises as she watches Natsu study one of the contacts unsure of what to do.

Natsu shakes his head slowly.

"Would you be comfortable letting me try to put them in or would you rather be shown?" Lucy sits in the nearby chair gently taking his hands into hers.

"U-Uhm either works for me I guess." He answers in a hushed tone feeling the blood in his body rush to his face gradually become hot.

"I'll put it in then. All I ask for is to just stay still, look at me and don't freak okay?"

And with that Lucy carefully put the contacts into Natsu's eyes gently. It took a bit of time since putting them on someone else rather than yourself was a lot more work. Natsu blinks a few times and opens his eyes, everything becoming clear again.

"Oh wow, I can see even better with these than my glasses honestly!" Natsu gasps standing up to get a good look around.

"I agree! Plus it's more convenient than glasses." Lucy claps her hands together in agreement. "You should look into getting some! After I decided to get some myself it was so so worth it." She stands up herself and watches him grin happily.

"That's right you used to wear glasses. What… made you switch over?" Curiosity is prominent in his voice. Natsu had wanted to know the reason behind it for so long. He always had the strange impression that there was some deeper meaning to the cause.

"O-Oh uh...w-well..." The blonde hesitates with her reply. She starts to blush knowing dang well she can't possibly give him the _actual_ reason why. Lucy carefully chooses her words and decides to go with a simple answer. "I just didn't like wearing them." She says flatly.

"Plus...I hated how I looked in them." She trails off the end of her sentence in a mumble.

Natsu nods sharing her opinion about the contacts and he can most _definitely_ get used to wearing some himself. His ears had faintly heard what she said under her breath and it made something inside of him do something he never thought he could do. A sudden wave of courage rose in him pushing him to speak out loud what he wanted to tell her so badly.

"Lucy what are ya talking about, you're beautiful with them on!" Natsu proclaims grabbing her shoulders. "You're beautiful either way. With or without glasses." He huffs from shouting so loud, not caring if Porlyusica or anyone had heard him. His brows are close together and his nostrils flare as he scowls to show how serious he is.

"I...N-Natsu..." Lucy is speechless and she can't hold it back any longer. She quickly turns away so he can't see the amount of crimson that has taken over her face. Her heart is skipping beats from being so taken off guard by such a compliment.

Feeling a bit hurt from her have turned her back like that to him he backs away a little. He jets a hand out then took it back thinking maybe he shouldn't have said that.

To his surprise Lucy twirls around giving him a bright smile that cheers him up in an instant, erasing any negative thoughts he was thinking of.

"Thank you, Natsu."

Now it's Natsu's turn to blush, he closes his eyes smiling, proud of himself that he did the right thing after all.

"Y-Your welcome Luce." He chuckles lightly. His pupils broaden and he covers his mouth scolding himself for so casually giving her a nickname. "Ah I mean Lucy! Uh..I.. Er..Uh..." Natsu stutters trying to give her a good explanation but is failing.

"Natsu its fine! I love the nickname actually. "Lucy laughs. "Feel free to call me that actually, I mean, we _are_ friends you know." With a hint of amusement in her voice from adding that comment, Lucy can see Natsu giving her the back treatment now, probably spazzing to himself.

"We are...?" Natsu repeats her question dumbly, facing her direction slowly with a twinkle his eye.

"Duh silly." Lucy winks giving him thumbs up. "Now let's be even better friends and work together to get this mess cleaned up or Miss P will have both our necks."

And for the remainder of the day, Natsu and Lucy spent their time tidying up the spot where the bookshelf had fallen and all the books surrounding it.

* * *

 **A/N:** AHHH I wanted to keep writing more but I decided to end it there. :') It felt really fitting the way I wrote it and I didn't wanna change it. Although I may add some more of what happens next in the beginning of the next chapter I don't know yet. I had more I intended to write but like I said, I like how it ended. What do you all think?

Also, can we get some cheers for Natsu for taking a huge step out of his comfort zone? YOU DA MAN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"All clean!" said Natsu with happily; thankful they are finally done.

The space looks pretty spotless, almost as if nothing had happened in the first place. The broken pieces are stacked on top of each other on the table along with the books in a sturdy pile together.

"Whew..." Lucy pants; bending a little to catch her breath from the strenuous chore. Strands of her hair stick out due to the static of the books and her braids have gotten messed up.

"Man…that was a lot of work. Doesn't help that Miss P already had me working hard earlier." Lucy exhales, a wave of relief washing over her knowing they are all done. She then leans upwards after taking yet another breath, as a feeling of surprise mingled with admiration rose within her.

Lucy stares at Natsu who seems as though he isn't tired at all from the work. His bangs are now messily covering his face due to the sweat but nonetheless, she saw no exhaustion written his face whatsoever. She notices he isn't wearing his scarf, he took it off earlier leaving it behind the chair so it wouldn't get too dusty while cleaning.

"This guy…" Lucy feels her lips begin to curl into a small smile.

She can't help but feel impressed.

That Natsu Dragneel is always so full of surprises.

So lost within her own thoughts she hasn't even realized she is being watched.

"Uh i-is there something wrong...Lucy?" Natsu asks curiously; having caught her staring at him.

Not even giving her a moment to respond he anxiously looks to the opposite side, slowly turning around acting as if he hadn't seen anything. He feels his body temperature rise at the thought of Lucy knowing he saw her possibly smiling at him, but he worries she probably won't appreciate him knowing.

"Uh…No…Nothing." Lucy replies sharply. As she allows herself to snap back into reality Lucy's eyes follow Natsu observing his odd behavior.

To continue his act of pretending he plays with one of the short sleeves on his shirt. He does this a couple times but during one of the times, he gets an idea. He lifts the sleeve a bit higher revealing some muscle. Natsu wonders if Lucy's eyes are still glued to him so he keeps his hand up for a bit to let her see if she's looking that is of course.

And to his luck she is.

At the sight of the muscle, Lucy feels her face burn and she is unable to look away at Natsu once again.

 _Is this guy… teasing me?_

She puffs her cheeks out in embarrassment in a gasp realizing he is so _totally_ teasing her.

Natsu can't help but snicker after listening to a sound that resembles a gasp. He pulls the sleeve down—having had his fun— and turns around to face a rather red faced Lucy.

"H-Hey um, are you okay….?" Natsu decides to try asking the question as normal as possible. He tries his best to act like he doesn't have an idea of what's happening but he covers his mouth to withhold a laugh desperately wanting to escape.

Lucy gulps as she's frantically trying to hold it together while giving him a glare at the same time.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay!" She squeals.

"Hey look at the time!" Lucy blurts trying to hide her embarrassing failure of a reply. She points at the clock to veer his gaze away from her hoping that is enough of an excuse so that he wouldn't press on.

"Huh?" Natsu looks over to the clock plastered on the wall his eyes widen realizing they have been there so long it's nearly black outside along with it being near closing time for the library shop.

"Oh man, it's late. I better get home. Happy is prolly mad I haven't fed him dinner yet." Natsu sighs knowing its way past feline friend's feeding time.

"Oh? Who's Happy? Is he your pet?" Lucy asks her eye's sparking with interest.

Natsu feels himself so taken aback by her question. Lucy has been really nice to him lately. Talking with him, helping him, now she's even interested in his pet. Despite his plan today not going the way he wanted things actually have been looking up now.

"Y-Yeah! Don't laugh but, he's got blue fur, but he's totally normal don't worry. The little guy has a really big thing for fish though." Natsu chuckles thinking of Happy.

He whips his cell phone out to show Lucy a picture of Happy. It's a picture of a blue round feline on the floor near a plate, with a heap ton of fish. There is also some dangling out of his mouth and he appears to be smiling in the photo.

"Aww, he's so cute! I wanna meet him one day." Lucy coos looking at the picture.

"I-I'm sure Happy would love to meet ya too Lucy." Natsu shyly answers back. He grins as he watches Lucy practically fangirling over his cat. He wonders if Happy would enjoy her company. Lucy is nice after all and totally would spoil him.

He snaps his phone gently after a minute or two of letting her look at him and starts to head out to the exit but stops midway feeling another bout of courage strike within him. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath before exhaling.

"Uh sorry about today…I'll hopefully see you tomorrow?" The words came out faster than Natsu wanted but he tried his best to convey them in a way Lucy can understand.

"Of course! Bye Natsu!" Lucy waves with a smile as she watches him exit the door.

"Miss Heartfilia!" A familiar elder voice spoke sharply. The voice seems like it came from somewhere close by but Lucy can't tell where. She turns around to see Porlyusica standing right behind her.

"Woah!" Lucy nearly stumbles backward.

"Very tidy. You two did great." The pink haired woman closes her eyes as she nods with praise. She opens one eye though and notices Natsu isn't there.

"Where did Natsu go?" Porlyusica moves her head around to try and see if she can spot him.

"He went home already," Lucy answers as she and Porlyusica begin to walk back towards the front desk. "Actually he _just_ left."

"Hmph. Didn't even stay until I gave him the okay to go." Porlyusica grumbles as she chews the inside of her cheek scowling.

"But I guess I can let the boy off the hook just this once." She chuckles.

Lucy can't help but smile with her too.

The two females gather their stuff together for the night and just before Lucy put her hoodie on Porlyusica stops her.

"Oh and Lucy I would like you to come in an extra earlier tomorrow if that is alright."

"Of course! I'll be there bright and early." Lucy says with a small wave as she accepts being given the keys and then leaves out the door.

Porlyusica gives her a nod bidding her farewell and is about to leave herself until she sees something way back on the chair near the spot where the bookshelf broke.

"Huh..." Her eyes squint and she in view she can see a white cloth draped behind a chair.

Porlyusica hurries over to find out her discovery and then takes it into her hands. She studies it closely and realizes that it's Natsu's precious scarf that he usually wears. She can't understand how he can forget something so valuable to him. Then again he is a bit of an air head.

"That boy." She rolls her eyes going back towards the front desk and drops it off in a box then leaves.

* * *

The next day…

Lucy came in extra early like she was supposed to.

Lucy put her usual hoodie on the rack and her purse on the desk near her cubby. She is about to get to work when she saw that a certain scarf had been left in the lost and found bin.

"Eh, isn't this Natsu's?" Lucy thinks to herself. "I better give this to him when he comes here today."

Lucy would always see Natsu wear it, no matter what outfit he wore. It was always wrapped around his neck. It seemed to her that it was definitely an important item that belonged to him.

Lucy looks at it in great detail seeing the intricate designs on the fabric. Her fingers brush against the scarf, touching the soft texture, amazement flashes in her eyes seeing the craftsmanship.

Lucy looks around to make sure no one is around and wraps the scarf carefully around her neck, smiling like a giddy school girl.

"Ah, I think he wears it like this…" Lucy mumbles to herself. She opens her purse to grab her makeup mirror and looks at her reflection. She blushes a little, having not only touched but now is wearing Natsu's scarf.

"Miss Heartfilia, what in the world are you doing?"

Lucy feels her heart race at the sound of the voice. Her body doesn't want to move but she has to hurry and take the scarf off or at least make it look like she isn't goofing off.

"It's Miss P, oh crap." Lucy quickly tries to take it off. Fortunately for her, she gets the scarf off just in time before Porlyusica gets into view.

"Lucy didn't you hea-oh…" Porlyusica pauses midway. An eye brow curiously rises looking at Lucy then what she is holding in her hand. "That's right he left his scarf yesterday."

"Oh, he did?" Lucy presses with curiosity in her voice. Natsu would never forget something like that. She thinks to herself how strange it is he would have forgotten to take it then remembers he took it off before they finished cleaning the broken bookshelf mess yesterday.

"Yup, it was left in front of one of the bookshelves over there, on the chair; I don't know how that boy didn't realize it was gone in the first place," Porlyusica explains with her arms folded.

"I'll give it to him later today when he comes in; at least I hope he does," Lucy suggests, she bites her cheek trying to stifle a smile, thinking that she might be able to hold onto his scarf longer.

"Oh, that boy always comes here dear. Be sure to keep your eyes on it in case anyone tries to take it." Porlyusica adds as she takes off her jacket getting comfortable for the day.

Lucy's eye brows raise high and she nods with great enthusiasm.

"You bet!"'

Hours pass and it hit around late afternoon.

Lucy is currently on a break in her usual spot. The scarf on her lap neatly folded and a book in her hand. She looks up at the clock to check if her time is up only to spot a rather sorrowful looking Natsu walking slowly in the door. She sees that Natsu is back to his old self, wearing his sweater and jean, and has his glasses on, but something about him is very off.

She gets up with both the scarf and book in hand and rushes to his aid concerned about why he looks so gloom.

"Hey, Lucy…" Natsu mourns softly. His voice is dull, his eyes droopy, and dry tear stains cover his face. His glasses seem to be dirty from crying.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asks urgency in her voice.

"No…I lost my scarf and I can't find it anywhere." Natsu sobs a little; tears wetting his glasses. He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean the liquid off. Within the process, he feels something warm be put around his neck.

"You left it here silly. Thank goodness Miss P found it." Lucy said relief taking over her as she saw Natsu begin to cheer up.

"It was in the Lost and Found and I noticed it when I came in this morning. I kept watch over it all morning and I was hoping you'd come today so I could give it to you."

"You d-didn't have to Lucy, but wow thank you very much!" Natsu's lips twitch; fighting back the urge to let loose a big smile as he is given his scarf and wraps it around his neck.

"Ah don't thank me it's nothing! That's what friends are for right?" Lucy winks elbowing him trying to get him to release the smile he is trying so hard to hold back.

"We're friends!?" Natsu repeats her question in shock rather loudly.

"Of course we are Natsu! Plus I've always wanted to get to know you anyway." Lucy beams. She doesn't care that her voice mirrors his volume or if anyone heard her. Lucy holds his hands together as she gives him a face full of nothing but kindness to truly let him know she wants to be his friend.

"Lucy...I" Natsu pauses as a sudden wave of shyness washes over him leaving him unable to let words come out of his mouth.

Lucy scoots her face a little closer to Natsu's, more so near his ear, so it will allow her to speak in a softer tone so no one can hear her.

"Listen, actually Natsu I thought maybe we cou-"

"MISS HEARTFILIA!"

Lucy groans from being interrupted but tries to hurry and get to the point.

"What I'm trying to say I-"

"MISS HEARTFILIA!"

Lucy sighs in defeat as she gets up.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay..." Natsu says quietly watching her leave. While doing so he adjusts his scarf to fit more comfortably as he thinks about what she had wanted so badly to tell him. He feels kind of dumb for forgetting he left it in the first place.

"Huh...?" Natsu's nose twitches a little as he brings the scarf more closely to him. He notices a faint scent of cotton candy around a majority of the scarf.

"It kind of smells like Lucy's scent...what the...?"

Back at the front desk.

"Did you give him his scarf?" Porlyusica simply asks. She has a blank look on her face as she continues to stamp a few books.

"Uhm...Yeah, I did." Lucy nods slowly, unsure why Porlyusica has called her up just to ask something like that.

"Hm." The elder woman hums as she puts the stamp down and then hands Lucy a book who looks at it with a confused expression on her face until it dawns on her.

"Oh! Hey, this is that book Natsu's been waiting weeks for to come in!" Lucy happily holds the book tightly against her chest knowing that this will definitely make his day.

"Mhm. Care to give it to him for me?" Porlyusica proposes with a gentle smile.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaims.

Before she leaves to give the book to Natsu an idea comes to mind. A really good idea at that.

"This will make things _so_ much easier." Lucy giggles to herself as she takes a piece of paper and writes something down.

Afterward she walks back and finds Natsu sitting in one of the chairs messing around with his scarf.

"Hey, Natsu~ Guess what?" Lucy whispers a hint of playfulness is mixed in with her voice she can't help but release.

"Oh, Lucy you're back! Hey, w-wait isn't that..." Natsu stops playing with the scarf in an instant and turns to face her; eyes growing bigger as he sees the book in Lucy's hand and his hand begins to shake a little in excitement.

"Hehe, here." Lucy laughs as she hands the book to the boy who looks as if he is going to explode from joy.

"I'm so excited!" Natsu flashes a wide bright smile as he takes the book while spinning around in circles almost knocking into Lucy if not for her arms instinctively wrapping around with his so he doesn't fall.

"Careful now you, don't wanna trip. You're pretty lucky though. I wanted to read that one as well but I guess I'll wait till you're done." She chides him.

She lets go shyly of his arm after realizing what she had done.

Natsu pauses for a moment after hearing her last comment.

"H-Hey you know we could always uh...read it together if you want?" He looks at her with sincerity in his eyes hoping she will accept his offer. He feels like he went too bold but the moment is too perfect to not ask her. Plus they can spend more time together.

"Hm." Lucy hums in response, a smug look taking over her face.

She decides not to add anything after that. Instead, she whispers something in Natsu's ear and goes back to the front desk.

Natsu does what he's told and opens the book and notices a sticky note with handwriting on it, more specifically a phone number.

 _"Hey Natsu, this is my phone number._

 _It'll be a lot easier for us to talk like this at least until I'm done working my shifts._

 _Let's hang out sometime okay?"_

Natsu stares at the note while trying to not spazz out and embarrass himself. Emotions are barely containable and he lets loose a wild cheer.

He shifts his attention back at Lucy who winks at him while pointing to her phone. Natsu nods vigorously, smiling back at her, as his fingers type in her phone number on his phone. He jumps for joy giving off a heroic pose as he holds onto his glasses so they won't fly off him.

"Quiet you're in the library!" He hears Porlyusica's voice echo within the building.

Natsu stops jumping and looks at Lucy and her him and they both laugh.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N:** ANNNND THAT'S A WRAP. ^_^ I decided to cut it off there due to losing motivation and inspiration. ;-; I'm not sure if everyone likes it plus I'd only continue if I got enough people that wanted it. ;w; So, for now, Iam done. Unless stated otherwise. D:

I hope everyone liked it though! n_n It wasn't supposed to be a multichap series but I decided to stretch it out just a bit. x3

Also, :D If you're curious as to see what they look like check out my tumblr. ^^ I'll also be putting a link in my description on my profile so you can see if that's any easier. Wish there was a way to insert links in here. T_T


End file.
